Outrage
by Janomeister
Summary: Imagine a world where Red and Blue become friends. And then when the glory of taking down a rogue dragonite threatens their newly found friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Who would ever imagine Red and Blue being friends again?" asked professor oak to visiting professor elm who was shaking ever so slightly out of a unknown fear. "No I s-s-supose not." Said Elm. Oak turned from the window and regarded Elm with a curiosity. "Why won't you just calm down!" said Oak. "How about this you tell me what's wrong even though you're lying and saying nothing's wrong." Elm shook his head. "No really let me just drop off this safari ball that's all!" Oak wasn't convinced. Sensing that Elm sighed, "Alright Professor here's the story: I was walking in the Kanto safari zone to get you that Pokémon anomaly I told you about and then I got attacked by an dragonite using outrage." Oak frowned. "I don't get it dragonites are usually so calm what could have provoked him?" Elm shrugged. "That's what baffled me so I just ran and brought you back you're safari ball." Oak glared at him. "So I take it that you didn't catch the Pokémon?" Elm returned the glare. He placed his hands on his hips. "I just told you that weren't you listening." Oak grinned foolishly "Sorry it's just I thought my grandson and Red would never get along again." Elm rolled his eyes. "Oh no it's a sign of the apocalypse somebody help us!" He said sarcastically. "Professor the dragonite, something has to be done!" said elm. Oak thought long and hard. "I got it!" He yelled.

Red and Blue came walking into Professor Oak's lab. "Hey Red what do you think gramps is gonna have us do?" Blue asked Red. Red merely shrugged. They were oblivious that they were in it for a great adventure. As they arrived in Professor Oak's main laboratory who was standing there waiting for them they froze. "Hey gramps why the long face?" Blue asked. Oak looked grave. "Boys I told you to come because my close friend Professor Elm tells us that there is a rampaging dragonite on the loose." Red frowned. "And I want you to catch it." Said Professor oak answering the unasked question. Red and Blue exchanged glances. "Since I have looked at your pokemon and you can only do normal damage to dragonites, I have decided that I should give you my old dragonite to use." Blue grinned and Red's face lightened up. "But only until this Dragonite is captured and brought to me. Alright?" Red nodded and Blue sneered. Oak handed Red the poke ball containing his dragonite, perhaps because he didn't trust Blue enough. And oak handed them a great ball. "Good luck!" He said. "Smell you later!" Yelled blue and he ran through the door with red. Red merely shook his head.

They soon started on their merry way again. They had no idea that their journey will have an unexpected result. Blue looked at red. "Red suppose gramps' dragonite fails, what will we do then our Pokémon can do only normal damage, what do we do then?" Red shrugged. Blue sneered a slightly mischievous sneer. "Well let's make sure that that time never comes by training this bad boy." Red knew perfectly well by this blue meant he wants to sample dragonite's power but he was curious too so he gave him the poke ball. Somewhere around Route 13 they encountered a bellsprout. "Dragonite I choose you!" Yelled Blue, the dragonite came out of its poke ball eyes blazing magnificently and red sent out Charizard. The Bellsprout used razor leaf on dragonite. It's not very effective. Dragonite used Twister on bell sprout. Charizard used flamethrower. It's super effective! Bellsprout used Vine whip on Charizard. It's not very effective. Dragonite used Dragon tail. Charizard used Fire spin it's super effective and Bellsprout faints. "Dragonite return!" said Blue as Dragonite returned to his poke ball. "Hey Red wasn't that fun?" Red nodded as he put his poke ball away. "Well let's get…." Before Blue could finish his sentence a picnicker came running towards them. "Hey mister that's my Pokémon I was going to catch!" she yelled. Blue laughed. "Smell you later!" Her face turned red in anger "Oh no you don't, Go meowth!" A Meowth appeared from her poke ball. Blue sneered. "Go Dragonite!" Red suddenly realized that blue was going to keep using Dragonite because of his power until he faints. He also realized he had to stop him, no matter their newly regained friendship. Red sent out Charizard. Meowth used night slash on Charizard. Charizard used Fire spin on meowth. Dragonite used twister on Meowth and Meowth fainted. "Oh no I lost you meanie!" Yelled the picnicker. Blue laughed "Oh go crying home to daddy!" Red rolled his eyes. But Just when they thought they could start again the picknicker came back with a hiker. "Hey are you the ones who fainted that bellsprout. Blue sniggered. "Its first come first serve in case you hadn't noticed. But anyway let me make short work of you, go dragonite!" said Blue. Red sent out Venusaur. "Go Onix!" Said the Hiker. Blue was stunned "Uh oh!" he said pathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight your dragonite fainted after 3 battles?" Said Professor Oak over the communicator. Blue bowed his head as he stood next to Nurse Joy in the Poke center. Red stared up at the sky in irritation. "Well yes," said Blue "but to be fair I'm pretty sure you can't use TMs in battle!" Oak's face frowned practically spelling the words "You're in trouble" on his forehead. Red realized that he had better do something quick or his new found friendship with Blue will be over as well as his adventure he nodded at nurse joy. Nurse Joy stepped forward. "Professor Oak in the boys' defense it was an Onix the third time and Dragonites are weak to ground types." Professor Oak lightened up a bit. "Nurse it was their responsibility so they are accountable for it." Nurse Joy looked straight at him. "Well I grant you that Blue didn't know what he was doing he looked for trouble with the Hiker's family." Blue wondered how she knew that she wasn't there. Then it occurred to him Red planned this! Oak looked as if he lightened up a bit. "Is this true?" he asked blue. Blue nodded pretending to act ashamed. It wasn't very convincing though. Nurse Joy sensing that this conversation might go sour soon tried to give some good news. "Don't worry the dragonite will be back to full health soon." Professor Oak seemed to have forgotten his anger almost completely. "Well don't let it happen again." His image faded out and the screen went blank. Nurse Joy exited the room. Blue turned to Red. "You planned this?" He asked. Red nodded slowly. "Well next time don't help me because I am quite capable of doing this myself." Said Blue angrily talking as if he was still Red's rival. Red merely rolled his eyes. Nurse Joy gave Red back the Dragonite "Come again please!" She said bowing her head. As they walked out of the poke center Blue had apparently regained his callous rival like disposition. "Hey Red I wonder why you always get to carry the Dragonite?" he asked sneering. Red shrugged. "You know Red I think it's high time that I carry the Pokémon!" Red stayed silent sensing danger. "Maybe they just trust you better than me, perhaps if I carried him alone I wouldn't have this problem…. Still silent well I'll just take him then!" Blue pulled out a poke ball. "Go Blastoise!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Red sent out Pikachu. Blastoise used skull bash. Pikachu used Thunder! It's super effective. Blastoise used hydro pump it's not very effective. Pikachu used thunder it's super effective. Blastoise fainted. "Go Poliwrath!" Yelled Blue. Red sent out Alakazam. Red thought he was going to win this one for sure. But he was surprised when Poliwrath used Hypnosis. His Alakazam was asleep. And imagine his even bigger surprise when Blue took away his Poliwrath and sent out Gengar. Red wasn't too afraid at first. Gengar used Night shade, its super effective! Alakazam was still asleep. Gengar used night shade it's super effective (Red regretted training up his Alakazam to such an high level). The Alakazam fainted. Red sent out Pikachu. Gengar used night shade. Pikachu used Thundershock. Gengar used Night shade! Pikachu fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty soon Red found himself in the Poke center and without the Dragonite. He was pretty sure their friendship had ended. And the last thing he wanted was someone reminding him, but unfortunately Nurse Joy did not realize this so naturely she was reminding him. "So Red I guess your plan to help Blue ended in a disaster huh?" Red was just glaring at the floor. "Well look on the bright side at least you can get the Dragonite back!" Red glared at her. "Well I'll tell you how," She said frowning slightly, "we still have some of your old Pokémon here!" She said. Red rolled his eyes. "Well didn't you fill the Pokedex?" She asked. He sat up straight as a ruler. He shot towards the PC. "You're welcome!" Nurse Joy called after him. He logged onto Bill's PC planning his strategy.

Blue arrived at the Safari zone. There was a few Policemen talking to a receptionist. He tried to enter. A policeman stepped in front of him. "What's your purpose to enter the safari zone young man?" He asked rather sternly. Blue grinned deviously. "Well officer I'm on my way to catch a rogue Dragonite!" he said. The policeman's expression darkened "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us."

"What?"

"That's right there's no catching Pokémon in the safari zone!"

"Wait, there must be some mistake."

"Look son, you're just making it harder on yourself!"

Just then Red came in. He showed a paper to a policeman. The policeman smiled "Oh yes, you're with professor Oak, Professor Elm is waiting for you." Blue got hysterical. "Wait I'm with him, I'm with him! Red tell them I'm with you!" screamed Blue. Red shrugged an ran into the safari zone.

Red came to Professor Elm who was standing near trees observing a Dragonite. "Ah yes Red, Professor Oak contacted me about the Dragonite, he said it would be indisposed until after this mission he also says you have compensation?" Red got out the Poke ball and sent out a Dratini. But then the most unexpected thing happened the Dragonite became tame and picked up the Dratini and flied off. Red considered to yell at it but then he exchanged looks with Professor Elm and then he realized what was going on. The Dragonite was attacking everything because she was looking for her baby whom he had captured by accident and has been looking for her since. He counted his blessings that Dragonites are kind hearted. He also realized he and Blue will remain rivals. For red it was comforting to know things are normal again.


End file.
